


Transformers Ficlets

by ghostury



Series: ghostury's ficlets [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostury/pseuds/ghostury
Summary: A collection of Transformers ficlets and drabbles.
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/Reader, Swerve (Transformers)/Reader
Series: ghostury's ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789477
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	1. Swerve x Reader - Sing A Song

**Author's Note:**

> Swerve sings you a lovely rendition of "[Space Asshole](https://idlethumbs.bandcamp.com/track/space-asshole)".

Swerve was a nervous wreck. This was something he had never done before, never would dare trying in front of the other bots and most definitely not in front of you. But there you were, his constant supporter, sitting on the edge of the bar with your feet swinging back and forth over the edge. You shot him a reassuring smile and he reached for the instrument he had hidden under the bar earlier that day.

“What’s that?”

He fidgeted nervously with it and almost dropped it trying to find the most comfortable way to hold it – even though he had practiced this a thousand times already. In his head. He was never this much of a mess in the simulations. “It’s um.. like a Cybertronian version of a guitar? Anyway. Here’s Wonderwall.”

You mouth out a soft ‘oh my god’ and roll your eyes. You weren’t surprised he knew that, but to your relief, the tune he was playing was one you didn’t recognize.

“In 2125, I was on a mining colony.. on Mars,” He begins to sing, voice a little quiet. The same way people are when they’re standing in front of a crowd having to deliver a speech for the first time. Swerve was doing pretty well, you didn’t even notice the few missed chords or the way he stumbled over a few words.

You laugh softly, “You’ve been to Mars?”

Swerve manages a bashful smile, his optics trained on you. Your reaction seemed to help perk him up a bit and he continued on with the song, his body starting to sway back and forth slightly as he got into it.

“–and there he was. Spaaaace Asshooollleee.. as a truck flying off a ridge!”

Primus, he just about dropped the guitar and he swears his spark stopped with the way your face lit up, smile so big and full of delight. Your reaction boosted his self-confidence quit a bit. At least you weren’t laughing at him. Swerve returns your smile with a big one of his own, his voice a little louder and full as he got into the song.

The song is over too soon for your liking and you wonder if you convince Swerve to record it, or just sing again for you in the near future. Swerve is back to looking uneasy, and a little lost if he wants to put the guitar down or not, as he looks to you for approval, “So?”

Really, there were no words for just how happy Swerve makes you. How happy and proud of him you were for him to step out of his comfort zone and just -try-. You held out your arms, wiggling your fingers in a gesture for the bot to come closer so you could reach him. And Swerve is all too eager to comply, setting the instrument aside as he leans in, servos holding onto the edge of the bar on either side of you.

You cup his cheeks in your hands and encourage him closer. You plant a sweet kiss on his lips and nearly laugh when you hear his engine sputter. Swerve’s reactions every time you gave him affection made you fall deeper in love with him. He always made you feel special.

“Swerve, I loved it! You were fantastic, babe!”

“Really? You think so?”

A soft 'mhm’ and you were kissing him again.


	2. Megatron x Reader - (13) 100 Word Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From wikipedia: A drabble is a short work of fiction of precisely one hundred words in length. The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in a confined space.
> 
> Thanks to these drabbles I came up with some interesting ideas that I want to explore more of in longer works! I hope you enjoy them as much as I did writing them.

**1\. catch: caught doing something they shouldn’t**

> It's _Energon_.
> 
> Pink, and glowing so brightly it lures you in, appealing to the most basic of your human instincts — curiosity. There's no one else around and so you reach out for it, just to dip a finger in. Maybe a little taste, what could it hurt?
> 
> Until a giant servo slams itself down to block you, the force reverberating through the floor and rattling your bones. You fall back with a gasp, heart hammering in your throat.
> 
> “Megatron! Where—”
> 
> “You know,” He frowns and you shrink back at his tone, embarrassed at being caught, “It's poisonous to humans.”

**2\. note: leaving a message**

> You didn’t have the courage to tell Megatron your feelings, not to his face, so you wrote it down. Spilling out everything you felt onto paper. It wouldn't be easy to forgive him, you didn’t know if you ever would but you saw him trying. And so you wanted to try too, to move past the bad blood and into the future. _One day_ , you wrote with shaking hands at the end, _I hope that we can become friends_.
> 
> He approached you, optics tired and smiling tightly, with the note pages pinched between two digits, “I would like that too.”

**3\. bed: tucked into bed**

> Some nights you don’t bother with your human-sized bed. Some nights you sleep on Megatron’s chest, smiling as he frets over you and the way his gentle digits adjust the blanket covering you. You playfully swat at his hand and he smiles, finally done fussing, and curling his servo over you protectively.  
>    
>  “Are you sure it’s comfortable? Do you need anything else?”  
>    
>  “Yes, Megs. I’m never been more comfortable.” You settle in with a yawn, adjusting a pillow under your head. He offlines his optics and slips into recharge, as you're lulled to sleep by the hum of his spark.

**4\. embrace: a hug**

> Megatron was not overly fond of his holoform, gray hair and tired eyes only served as a reminder of just how far along in his life cycle he really was. He didn’t want you to see him, not like this, but he wouldn’t deny you this indulgence.  
>    
>  “Megs?” You smile at him so radiantly that he forgets everything, “Is that — it is you!”  
>    
>  He can’t answer, not when you so suddenly throw yourself at him, arms tight around his neck and squeezing. Megatron smiles and squeezes you close, content to have you in his arms so solid and warm.

**5\. jacket: bundling up before going outside**

> This planet was not hospitable toward the delicate nature of humans. Blindingly white, covered in snow and ice it reminded you a lot of the pictures you saw of the North Pole. The child inside of you wanted to go make a snowman — desperately.  
>    
>  And Megatron was ruining _everything_!  
>    
>  “Hm, you may need more clothing items. Your core temperature is still not at acceptable ranges.”  
>    
>  “This isn’t helping, Megatron! Free me!” You hiss at him, trying to flail your arms in anger only to fall and land spectacularly on your face.  
>    
>  It makes you even angrier hearing him laugh.

**6\. pain: looking after the other when they have a headache**

> They happened sometimes, these migraines of yours. Pain so unbearable you had to lock yourself away in a dark room and hope it went away soon, eyes screwed shut. Since being on board the Lost Light, you had taken to holing up in Megatron’s berthroom when they struck.  
>    
>  He never spoke to you. Megatron brought you painkillers that you choke down with a grimace, and a cold compress that he would replace each time when they warmed. The room blissfully quiet and dark except for the glow of his optics and a dull light so he could continue his work.

**7\. laugh: at a joke, funny story, etc.**

> Megatron heard you before he saw you at Maccadam’s, watching entranced as you laughed at something a group of bots said before taking their order. So enamored, he stopped in the middle of a sentence while talking to Impactor.
> 
> “Now that is an aft,” Impactor smirks, knowing it’s gotten to him when Megatron snaps back with a frown, “Don’t be so crude.”
> 
> Impactor hums and waves a servo in the air, “Hey! Another round here!”
> 
> “No, ignore him!” Megatron looks aghast, reaching over the table to put his servos over Impactor’s mouth. You laugh again, and it’s music to Megatron.

**8\. roam: getting lost**

> “I don’t know where we are.”
> 
> “Nor do I,” Megatron’s voice comes over the radio, neither of you were willing to risk being found by connecting to the internet. He had adopted a human vehicle mode since you escaped together — a truck that looked as rough as he felt. You sigh and lean back in the seat, watching an endless expanse of desert pass by.
> 
> “Maybe we can stop somewhere and get a map.”
> 
> Your stomach growls and you blush.
> 
> “And some fuel for you,” Megatron remarks, amusement lacing his voice even through the static of an old radio.

**9\. diner: eating at a 24 hour diner**

> “Be careful.”
> 
> It’s the dead of night when he pulls up to the diner, and you clammer out with a nod, pulling the hood of your jacket over your head. Inside is blessedly quiet and empty except for a bearded man in the corner booth, and a lady brewing coffee. You mumble you order at the counter.
> 
> “Everything okay, hun?” The elderly woman passes you a plastic bag filled with foam containers — you take them with your head down, “Yeah. Thanks.”
> 
> You pass her a crumbled bundle of bills and coins, heading back outside and climbing into Megatron’s cab.

**10\. rocky: finding the other bruised and bloody**

> He looks like garbage, tossed out and left to be collected in the morning but the flicker of light in his optics tell you he hasn't given up yet. He’s busted up, marked up, and covered in dried energon.
> 
> “H-Hey! Do you need help?!” The moment you reach his side is when he suddenly comes to life — body jerking unnaturally and he growls a warning. You ignore it.
> 
> “.. You’re Megatron, right? You use to come to Maccadam’s.” He refuses to answer so you sink down beside him, leaning against the wall. “Guess I’ll wait here with you then..”

**11\. shield: shielding you with their body**

> You don’t see the blaster bolt coming toward you, like a deer caught in headlights you remain fully rooted in place as a dark shadow passes over you. The impact of the bolt hitting metal knocks you flat with the winded knocked out of you.
> 
> Megatron looms overhead, giant metal body blocking you from harm.
> 
> “Run!” You don’t, “I can’t fight with you here!”
> 
> “GO!” He roars and you gasp, brain sputtering back into action as you scramble to your feet. Something else hits Megatron and his body shakes around you — you nearly lose your balance before taking off. 

**12\. twinkle: stargazing**

> On the roof of a gas station, you’re happy and warm with a blanket around your shoulders and legs dangling over the side. You meant to watch the stars but Megatron makes it difficult, he’s staring so intensely at you as he leans against the side of the run down building.  
>    
>  “The stars are up there, Megs.” You gesture toward the sky.  
>    
>  He leans down to your level, voice low and warm — _purring_ , “All I see are the ones in your eyes, they're more beautiful than any galaxy I have ever seen.”  
>    
>  “You’re terrible,” Your cheeks burn, looking away.

**13\. onion: a sad moment**

> “I see,” He growls and turns away with fury in his optics, “They've gotten to you too. Turning you against me with their lies!”  
>    
>  “Megatron, that isn't true!” You plead with him, spark aching and broken. “I love you and I agree things need to change but this.. There has to be some other way!”  
>    
>  He slams a fist into the wall, shoulders slumped with the weight of the cause, expectations, deaths, and energon, weighing him down. “There is no other way! They won’t listen to words so I have no other choice! We are not disposable, we deserve better!”


	3. Megatron x Reader - (8) 100 Word Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed 100 word drabbles and I think I knocked it out of the park with #7.

**1\. “i’m not sure how to keep you safe.”**

> It’s when you’re alone does Megatron let himself become vulnerable, to let the facade fall away. The brightness of his optics fading as he’s gently lulled into recharge, a cold metal finger brushing over your cheek in a touch so tender and gentle. He keeps you close. 
> 
> “I’m not sure how to keep you safe.” His voice a hushed whisper, yet loud enough to reach deep in your heart and make it ache. With a sigh, you lean into his touch craving more. You’re so small and fragile compared to Megatron, but it’s you who wants to keep him safe. 

**2\. “this is the only way to keep you safe.”**

> “We can’t be together.” 
> 
> Those few words break your spark, and Megatron can’t even look you in the optics as he says it. Everything was going so well, and now this? With how dark the news had become, you held out hope that with Megatron by your side things would be okay. It had to be. 
> 
> Your vocalizer broke, “Why?” 
> 
> “It’s the only way to keep you safe,” Megatron grits out, clenching his servos at his sides, “you make me weak.” 
> 
> There wasn’t a chance for to beg, or cry, or plead for him to change his mind. 
> 
> He left. 

  
**3\. “i’m not going to let anything happen to you.” “you can’t keep me safe from everything.”**

> Getting Megatron to agree to a relationship was difficult enough, setting boundaries was even harder. It turned out he had a protective streak that bordered on smothering. One too many close calls from careless bots put him on edge and you found yourself being lifted onto Meg’s shoulder — constantly. 
> 
> “Some day you’ll let me down..” You sigh, longing for the days you could walk to the bathroom on your own. He means well, but this is too much. 
> 
> He scowls, optics fixed on the datapad in his servos, “Something could happen to you.” 
> 
> “You can’t protect me from everything, Megs.” 

**4\. “just be careful.” “i’m always careful.”**

> You never went to the arena to watch Megatron’s matches, it was too dangerous, but that didn’t stop you from worrying each time he left. He barely made it out the door before you pounced, gripping him tightly as if it would be the last time. Megatron let you have your moment, waiting patiently until you could find your voice. 
> 
> “Just be careful.” 
> 
> You run the tips of your fingers over the scars on his chest. No matter how many times you utter those words, it was never enough. 
> 
> He cradles your cheek in the palm of his servo, “Always.” 

**5\. “you’re going to get yourself hurt.” “i won’t get hurt, i promise.”**

> Your cooking skills had been improving since coming to live on the Lost Light.  
>  Swerve tried to replicate Earth cuisine for you, bless his spark, but it just wasn’t the same. And Megatron began to worry for your well-being when you started to adventure into more advance culinary techniques. 
> 
> There were far too many hazardous things on the table, and it was taking every ounce of his self-control to not put a stop to it. 
> 
> “You’re going to get hurt.” Megatron frowns. 
> 
> “I won’t, promise!” You smile sweetly — just as a column of fire erupts from the pan. 

**6\. “i won’t let them hurt you.” “if anything happened to you…”**

> The state you found Megatron in was nothing short of horrifying, his chest plate ripped open and spark exposed, cables and pieces of him scattered about the lab. An unwilling subject of science. You nearly slipped in energon as you scrambled for the console, frantically mashing buttons in an attempt to free him. 
> 
> “Leave,” Megatron’s vocalizer cracked and sparked, “If anything.. happened.. to you..” 
> 
> “No! I won’t—” you hastily wiped tears from your eyes, “I won’t let them hurt you.” 
> 
> The alarm began to sound. 
> 
> “They’re coming..” 
> 
> “Then we better get you moving!” You slam a fist into a button. 

**7\. “don’t worry, i’ve got you.”**

> Debris from a building falling caught you, trapping you under layers of rubble. You weren’t sure how long you were going to last now, or if anyone could hear you. 
> 
> “Please,” your voice cracks, “anybody..” 
> 
> Darkness closes in until the world around you shook — the rubble lifting and being tossed aside. A metal hand closes around you, lifting you from beneath the debris. It frightened you, terror shot through you as images of war and crueler bots digging humans out of buildings flashed in your mind. 
> 
> “Easy,” Megatron’s voice breaks through, calming you with a familiar tone, “I’ve got you.” 

**8\. “you don’t understand how dangerous this is.”**

> Megatron deployed his holoform to help you move furniture around your room — the ‘human exhibit’ according to Whirl — when you looked at each other and something _snapped_. You faintly remember the strange red of his eyes, and the feel of his hand clasping the back of your head before your lips collided. 
> 
> “This is dangerous.. It can’t happen.” He sighs, leaning down to press his forehead to yours. Your arms hanging loosely around his neck. Of course you know how bad this is, to be _something_ to Megatron. 
> 
> You exhale quietly, “I don’t want to fight this.” 
> 
> “Nor do I.”


End file.
